Lyric Stories
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Basically stories I create from songs. Review some songs?
1. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE:

STARTING ON THE 24TH OF JUNE, I'M GONNA START A STORY.

EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SETTING AND THEY WILL ALL BE BASED ON SONGS.

I'LL WRITE ONE CHAPTER EACH DAY AND POST IT. I MAY NOT WRITE A CHAPTER ON THE WEEKEND UNLESS IT'S FOR A DIFFERENT STORY.

SOME OF IT MAY BE LEMONS, AND SOME MAY NOT. I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET. IT'LL JUST DEPEND ON THE SONG.

HERE'S A LIST OF SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE IN MIND:

SLAVE 4 U – BRITNEY SPEARS.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN – EASTON CORBIN.

SUIT AND TIE – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

KISS ME – ED SHEERAN.

OH, AND I WILL TRY TO DO DIFFERENT COUPLES LIKE MAYBE EDWARD/ROSE, OR ALICE/EMMETT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO ROSE/EMMETT?

OH, AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTERS FOR EACH DAY OF SUMMER. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL JUNE 7. SO I'LL GO WITH THE 10TH.

I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA. I DUNNO. I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD FOCUS MORE. WHEN I LISTEN TO SONGS, I GET SO MANY STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD, AND THEY JUST ALL MASH TOGETHER (MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY STORIES ARE SO CRAZY! HAHAHA.) ALSO, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG, JUST DEPENDING ON THE SONG.

SO, WITH THAT BEING SAID, WHO WOULD READ IT? WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS? AND GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS?


	2. ANGEL - JUNE 10

ANGEL BY AKON.

JUNE 10.

THE BOLD IS SONG LYRICS.

_**SUMMARY: BASICALLY EMMETT IS AT A CLUB, AND HE SEES A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN DANCING ON THE HE WATCHES HER, HE THINKS OF HER AS AN ANGEL. **_

EMMETT POV

Damn. She was beautiful. She moved her hips perfectly with the beat. Everything around me paused as I watched her.

**I'm looking at an angel, and believe me when I say she had the whole club blowing. She had the whole club blowing. She had the whole club glowing. **

She was fucking perfect. Hell, she was defiantly an Angel. My angel.

AUTHORS NOTE

FIRST ONE. GOOD? BAD? THIS SONG PROBABLY WASN'T A GOOD CHOICE.


	3. LUCKY - JUNE 11

LUCKY BY BRITNEY SPEARS.

JUNE 11.

THE BOLD IS SONG LYRICS.

_**SUMMARY: ROSALIE IS FAMOUS AND EVERYONE THINKS SHE HAS THE PERFECT LIFE. BUT SHE DOESN'T. SHE IS GOING THROUGH A DIVORCE AND EVERYONE THINKS IT'S NOT AFFECTING HER. BUT, SHE CRIES AT NIGHT, AND NO-ONE KNOWS. BUT, SHE ISN'T SO LUCKY. **_

ROSALIE POV

I woke up and looked around. There was a magazine with me on it that said "Rosalie: Living in Paradise since divorce with big time lawyer Royce King".

Ha. If they only knew. Paradise didn't cut it. Hell, it was far from paradise. I got up and walked to the crowded bathroom.

**Early morning, she wakes up. Knock, knock, knock on the door. It's time for makeup, perfect smile. It's you they're all waiting for. They go "Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?".**

No-one understood how hard it was. They thought the famous life was everything. It really isn't. Having paparazzi stalk you and make up rumors wasn't fun. When I went through my divorce, the paparazzi never left. They were outside of my house and trying to get pictures of every move. I've cried so much that I've lost count of how many nights I've done it.

**She's so lucky. **They don't understand it. I hardly see my family, and I can't even buy food without rumors of pregnancy.

AUTHORS NOTE

BETTER THAN ANGEL? WORSE? REVIEW..


	4. SOMETHING THAT WE'RE NOT - JUNE 12

Something That We're Not by Demi Lovato

June 12

_**SUMMARY: BASICALLY, EDWARD AND ROSALIE ARE GOOD FRIENDS, BUT EDWARD THINKS THEY'RE BECOMING SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. **_

ROSALIE POV:

I walked into my apartment and turned to Edward. "Thank you for dinner.", I smiled.

"No problem. I don't mind paying for you.", He smiled.

I looked at my phone. "Shit. It's already 12. I have work tomorrow.", I gasped.

"Maybe we should ditch.", He moved closer to me.

"Bye. Thank you for dinner. I'll text you?", I said quickly.

I shut the door and sighed. Edward was my best friend, but he seemed to think that we were something more. Yeah, we had sex a few times. No big deal. That was fine with me. I just didn't want to be in a relationship.

**You wanna be more than just friends. I can't go through this again. Stop trying to get inside my head. Don't wanna do more than hook up. It's getting stupid cause I should've known but I forgot that you think we're something we're not. **

AUTHORS NOTE

YES? NO?


	5. JACK - JUNE 13

Jack by The Millionaire$

JUNE 13

_**SUMMARY: ROSALIE IS DRINKING AND THINKING BACK ON WHEN SHE FIRST HAD ALCOHOL. **_

I sighed and poured another shot.

**I met you back in high school. At parties, you were so cool.**

I partied a lot in high school,and I was drunk most of the time.

**Jack, oh, jack. You're everywhere I go. At my house, at my show. Jack, oh, jack. I taste you on lips, you get me warmer down below. **

I wish Emmett was here. I needed him .especially tonight since I was drinking. I took the shot, and started drinking from the bottle.

**You're the life of the party. Getting me all naughty. I never wanna share you. **

AUTHORS NOTE

I KIND OF LIKE THIS ONE?


	6. PRIMADONNA - JUNE 14

Primadonna by Marina & The Diamonds

JUNE 14

_**SUMMARY: ROSALIE IS A FAMOUS ACTRESS. BUT SHE IS FALLING OUT OF THE LIGHT. SO SHE DOES THINGS TO GET ONTO MAGAZINE COVERS. LIKE FLASHING THE PAPARAZZI, OR HOOKING UP WITH BASKETBALL PLAYER, EMMETT. **_

**Primadonna girl, yeah. All I ever wanted was the world. I can't help that I need it all. The primadonna life the rise and fall. You say that I'm kind of difficult, but it's always someone else's fault. Got you wrapped around my finger, babe, you can count on me to misbehave. **

I kissed Emmett and sighed. "I don't wanna leave.".

"Babe, I told you that you could move in with me. I don't mind.", He smiled.

"I want to marry you. I don't want to hook up with you anymore.", I looked at him.

**Would you do anything for me? Buy a big diamond ring for me? Would you get down on your knees for me? Pop that pretty question right now, baby.**

"Really?", He asked.

"Yeah. I'm sick of having to sneak around paparazzi.".

"You don't sneak around them, Rose. You flashed them for gods sake.", He sighed.

"And?", I questioned. "They were bothering me.".

"Then maybe you don't need to be in this life. They're going to follow you everywhere, and annoy you. But, you don't have to flash them your boobs.", He stood up and left the room

AUTHORS NOTE

YAY? NAY?


	7. I KNOW YOU'RE GONNA BE THERE - JUNE 15

I Know You're Gonna Be There by Luke Bryan.

JUNE 15

_**SUMMARY: ROSALIE AND EMMETT HAD A HUGE FIGHT AND HAVE BROKEN UP. WHEN THEY BOTH GET INVITED TO A PARTY, EMMETT BRINGS A GIRL HE BARELY KNOWS WHILE ROSE IS THERE ALONE. **_

EMMETT POV

**I'm gonna put on my new shirt, and shine up these old boots. Take a deep breath, try to keep my cool I know you're gonna be there. I'm gonna have a couple drinks, just to knock off the edge. Not too much, don't wanna make a fool of myself. **

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I wasn't nervous, no. I just missed Rosalie and what we used to be. I'm lost without her. But I had to make her jealous so she would talk to me.

I walked into the living room and smiled at Bella. "Ready?", She asked.

"Do I look bad?", I asked.

"No. You look like a sexy cowboy.", She winked.

"Good.", I smiled.

We walked to my truck and I started driving. I was defiantly going to make this night memorable.

I parked in the driveway and sighed. "Are you nervous?".

"No, not at all. My ex will be here. I'm just not looking forward to seeing her.", I lied.

Bella and I walked to where everyone was standing. There were people sitting on tailgates, and by a fire.

I leaned against a tailgate with Bella. "It'll be okay.", She smiled and I held her hands.

I glanced at Rose and smirked. She was so watching.

**And I'm gonna bring somebody I barely even know. And when you look my way, I'm gonna pull her in real close. And the crazy thing about it is I ain't into her at all. I just wanna see if you still care. I know you're gonna be there.**

I pulled Bella into my lap and kissed her cheek.

AUTHORS NOTE

LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR. I REALLY LIKE THIS ONEEEEE. ANY SONG SUGGESTIONS? LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS!


	8. ADORN - JUNE 16

Adorn by Miguel.

JUNE 16

AUTHORS NOTE:

THIS IS JUST EMMETT SINGING TO ROSE WHILE THEY LAY IN BED. :) I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. I LOVE THIS SONG AND I FEEL LIKE IT FITS THEM PERFECTLY. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THIS SONG. TELL ME IF IT REMINDS YOU OF THEM?

EMMETT POV:

"Sing to me, babe.", Rose smiled and yawned.

I held her on my chest and rubbed her bare back.

I smiled and started singing.

**These lips can't wait to taste your skin, baby, no, no  
And these eyes, yeah, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby  
Just let my love  
Just let my love adorn you  
Please baby, yeah**

You gotta know  
You gotta know  
You know that I adore you  
Yeah baby

Baby these fists will always protect ya, lady  
And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby, oh, baby  
And if they try to break us down don't let that affect us, no, baby

You just gotta let my love  
Let my love  
Let my love adorn you  
Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down

You got to know  
You gotta know  
Know that I adore you  
Just that babe

I... oh oh  
Let my love adorn you baby  
Don't you ever  
Don't you let nobody tell you different baby  
I'll always adore you  
You gotta know know  
You got to know know know  
Now yeah

Ooh, yeah  
The same way that the stars adorn the skies yeah (every night baby)  
Oh, look up suga (every night baby)  
Now, hey, hey, hey  
The same way that my whole world's in your eyes (in your eyes baby)  
Ooh, and this time now (and this time baby)

Just let  
Let my love adorn you baby, hey  
Le-le-le-let it dress you down  
You gotta know, baby  
Oh, you gotta know  
Know that I adore you  
Oh, love aint never looked so good on ya  
Ooh, put it on baby  
Let my love adorn you

"I love you.", She kissed me. "You're the best".

"I love you more.", I smiled.

:)


	9. SPEECHLESS - JUNE 17

Speechless by Lady GaGa.

JUNE 17

_**SUMMARY: ROSALIE AND EMMETT GET INTO A HUGE FIGHT AND HE SAYS STUFF THAT PISSES HER OFF. WHAT HE SAYS ENDS UP MAKING HER SPEECHLESS.**_

ROSALIE POV

"I don't see why I ever fell for you! You're a dick!", I yelled.

"Divorce me! I don't care anymore! All you're here for is money, and sex!", He yelled back.

"Really? You enjoy the sex and everything I buy!".

"You're just like every other girlfriend I've had! You want money and sex. That's all. You don't care about me or anything else!", He yelled as he threw his hands up and left the house.

THE NEXT DAY.

_**I can't believe what you said to me last night when we were alone. You threw your hands up, baby, you gave up. I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes. In your tight jeans with your long hair and your cigarette stained lies. **_

I felt like I could talk. I couldn't eat. I felt useless.

I felt like I could die and he still wouldn't care. I loved him, I honestly did. I didn't want him for money or sex. Hell, I could live without that. I wanted him because he made me feel special. Like I actually meant something to the world. He made me smile. But, now, I wanted to die. I didn't want to look or talk to anyone except for him.

_**I'll never talk again. Oh, boy, you left me speechless, so speechless. And I'll never love again. Oh, friend, you left me speechless, so speechless. **_

AUTHORS NOTE:

SO. HOW'S EVERYONE?


	10. CRUISE - JUNE 18

Cruise by Florida Georgia Line

*REQUESTED

JUNE 18

_**SUMMARY: EMMETT SEES A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN A RED BIKINI AND THINKS ABOUT HER. THESE ARE HIS THOUGHTS. **_

EMMETT POV:

I unloaded my boat and looked up at Edward. A beautiful blonde woman in a red bikini came out of the water just as I looked up. Fuck, she was hot and so tan.

**Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

Hey baby

Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her  
She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water  
Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs!"  
Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

She was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker  
We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer  
She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said,  
"Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck."

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

When that summer sun fell to its knees  
I looked at her and she looked at me  
And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night  
'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right

I put it in park and  
Grabbed my guitar  
And strummed a couple chords  
And sang from the heart  
Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'  
Hell, I can't get you out of my head

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
Come on

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Come on, girl  
Get those windows down and cruise  
Aww, yeah. 


	11. TRAILER FOR RENT - JUNE 19

Trailer For Rent by The Pistol Annies

JUNE 19

_**SUMMARY: EMMETT IS A BULLRIDER AND ROSALIE IS A MODEL. THEY FIGHT A LOT AND THIS TIME SHE IS DONE. **_

ROSALIE POV

I sighed. Once again, my husband doesn't pick up his clothes or clean up the mud he drags in.

I went to our bedroom and put on my jeans and tank top.

**I left the beans on, I put my jeans on. And drove down to the Jonesville News & Times. I said to the man I need to place an add. How much will it be for the four lines cause my husbands pissed me off for the last time. **

I was talking to the man about pricing and paid him.

"What will this add say?", He asked.

I handed him a paper that read "**Trailer for rent, no down payment. Comes with some holes and dents where I got tired of his shit. Call if you're interested, trailer for rent.". **

AUTHORS NOTE:

YES? NO? GOOD? BAD?


	12. KISS ME - JUNE 20

Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran

JUNE 20

_**SUMMARY: BASICALLY, EM AND ROSE ARE MAKING LOVE. AND THIS IS A DUET. I GUESS? **_

EMMETT POV:

"**Settle down with me. Cover me up, cuddle me in.", **Rose smiled as she kissed me. "**Lie down with me and hold me in your arms.".**

I smiled and picked her up and carried her to our bed.

I laid her down and kissed her neck.

I smiled. And thought, "**My hearts against your chest, my lips pressed to your neck.". **

AUTHORS NOTE:

SHORT CHAPTER. I COULDN'T THINK OF MUCH. BUT I LOVE THIS SONG. SO GO CHECK IT OUT?


End file.
